Arthur's Crappy Day
by Imtruelyspeshal
Summary: Arthur has a seriously crappy day.


**Arthur's Crappy Day**

One day in Elwood City, Arthur and Buster were at Buster's house-thing having sex. "Oh, Buster, that was the sexiest sex I ever had," Arthur squealed. Buster then pulled up his pants and said, "You better fucking believe it, bitch," as Arthur massaged his fat nipples. Just then, Buster's mom came in, and she was horrifed.

"Buster, how could you!" cried Bitzi, "You were supposed to fuck me today, honey, not him! Don't I mean anything to you, anymore, daddy?!" said the crazy rabbit lady. "Ew, no way, you're old," Buster replied. Just then, that crazy bitch pulled out a gun, "Goddammit, daddy, if I can't have you, then nobody can," yelled Bitzi. Then she blew a hole in Buster's head. "Holy fucking ass-titties!" Arthur screamed, then Bitzi shot herself. Arthur shrugged his shoulders and went about his day.

As he was walking down the street, he overheard some kind of commotion. He ran over to see what all the hubbub was. It was the tough customers, having the mother of all orgies. Rattles was sucking Binky's dick, Binky was eating out Molly's ass, Molly was fucking Rattles in the ass with her twenty-four inch long strap-on, and that one rabbit guy was over there jerking off. Arthur then got unbelievably horny and strarted to choke his gummy worm. Just then, before the tough cuntstomers could point and laugh at his tiny twig and berries, a car came by and ran over them.

Disappointed, Arthur walked off. "Maybe Francine will want to do something with me," he said, and then got on his pink bike with glittery stringers on the handlebars. He arrived at her apartment, and heard what sounded like somebody being tortured. "Oh, fuck," screamed Arthur in a gay accent, as he skipped hurridly to her door. He opened it and gasped.

There was Francine in a dominatrix outfit whipping her dad with a horsewhip. "Oh, Francine! I've been a baaaaaaad boy! Whip me harder," the fat naked monkey said. Francine then whipped him harder and harder and then he orgasmed so hard he exploded. "What the jizz-coated fuck!" Arthur exclaimed. Francine then turned around and said, "Arthur, what the fuck are you doing here? You know this is my family fuck night, you dumbass," Arthur then got on his knees and said, "Francine, please have sex with me, I need somebody to fuck or I'll die." "Well, go fuck Buster or something," Francine said, and Arthur replied in a bitch voice,"But Buster's deeeaaad," Then that whore Catherine came out and chopped her head off out of jealousy over her big daddy. Arthur walked off and went to find something else to do as Cathering starting humping the dad's viscerae.

"I guess I could go see the Brain," he thought to himself, and the thought of the Brain and his big horse cock gave him such a boner it launched him directly to the nerd's house. "Arthur, you dumbshit cracker, what the fucking shit do you want?" screamed the Brain. Arthur then begged the Brain to have his way with him, but the Brain refused, "No fucking way, your cock is too fucking small, besides, I'm a sapiosexual, and therefore don't waste my sperm on low IQ plebs like you" Arthur then peed himself out of embarrassment. The Brain went back to his experiment, studying the proper way to make your dick talk dirty to you as you fap it. Brain then dripped some of the potion stuff he concocted on his Brain Jr. The trouser snake then popped out and said, "Yo ur a loser u shud ttly kill urself you nerd," And the Brain did just that because he's a nerd. Arthur disappointingly shuffled off.

Arthur speedily ran over to the school somehow, where he saw Mr. Ratburn in a diaper and a baby bonnet. "Uh-oh, baby did stinkie," Mr Ratburn said as he shat himself. "Eww, fuck that," yelled Arthur as Mr. Haney burst out of the door with his wrinkly nutsack flopping around as he and Mr. Ratburn had pooptastic sex.

Prunella was working on some satanist shit and then she saw Arthur running and screaming like a spaz. Then a demon came out of nowhere and ate her. Arthur was now officially bored. He then decided to go home, to where he saw DW and Kate scissoring and his Mom and Pal doggy styling.

"What dafuq's the matter with you, you faggy little buttfag?" DW asked. Arthur then said, "Nobody in town wants to fuck me," he said, tears and makeup trailing down his face, "I'm gonna go listen to Linkin Park," he wailed. "That shit's so last decade, you fucking tard," Arthur's dad said from outside, where he was chained up for crapping in the house again. "Yeah, Arthur's such a loser asspirate fag," Arthur's mom said, "Hey everyone, come point and laugh at him!"

Everyone in town, including the dead, ran over to point and laugh at the sniveling little aardvark with the microscopic cock. They all threw beer bottles, used condoms, and bloody tampons at his bitch ass face. He then screamed, "Fuck all y'all, I'm outta here," and ran out onto the road where he was then hit by a semi and he died. Oh well, who gives a fuck?

THE END


End file.
